In U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,127 issued Mar. 16, 1976 packages having a construction in accordance with the above-indicated principle are described. The aforementioned patent discloses a package which is intended for containing goods of one of the above-mentioned types under constant or increasing conditions of pressure.
Previously known packages having an inner flexible container within an outer supporting covering have their containers arranged more or less loosely in the outer containers, so that the emptying of the packages is made difficult. In cases in which the inner container was attached to the outer covering, this attachment was not provided in order to facilitate the emptying of the package. The packages described in the aformentioned patent have, in contradistinction to this, their flexible inner container and outer supporting covering, so developed and secured to each other that the emptying of the packages is facilitated. The concept of facilitated emptying includes, also, the possibility of emptying the stored goods gradually from the package and closing the package again in a simple and effective manner after each removal of the goods.
The reclosing of the packages described in the above-mentioned patent is made possible by the fact that the outer supporting covering of the package is firmly connected to the inner flexible container around the mouth of the opening. A lid of, for instance plastic, which rests tightly against the opening of the outer container, as a result of this design, also closes the inner container.
It is furthermore a characteristic feature of packages in accordance with the above-mentioned patent that the inner containers are filled before they are placed into the outer supporting coverings. In certain cases, it is, to be sure, inadvisable to make use of this method. This may be the case, for instance, when the packages are to be used for storing materials which do not retain their shape, for instance liquids, or when the manufacturer of the material which is to be stored in the packages wishes to utilize for the filling thereof the equipment which he already has and which is designed for filling containers which are already entirely complete.